forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official ForceCast Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is meant to help keep things consistent on The Official ForceCast Wiki. General editing tips *To learn how to use certain types of formatting, click "Edit" on a page that already has that formatting (bold, underline, italics, section headings, etc.) and locate the section of the page where the formatted words appear. For example, if you see the italicized words Star Wars on a page, edit that page and locate the words Star Wars, and you will see that italicization is accomplished with two single-quotes, like this. *Almost every page will include links to other Wiki articles, but some of these links may appear in red. These are, appropriately enough, called red links, or broken pages. They represent pages that someone linked to but do not yet exist. Because all you have to do to make a link is use the double brackets, anyone can create links while editing, even if the page to which they are linking doesn't exist. The page Blahblahblahblahblah doesn't exist, so it will appear here as a redlink. When you come across a redlink, check first to make sure that it isn't a misspelling of a page that actually exists. If it is, edit the redlink to correct the spelling. If it's spelled correctly but genuinely points to a non-existent page, you can click the redlink and you will be prompted to create that page. The Wiki homepage has a list of articles that need to be written. Because these are redlinks, you can start writing one of them by clicking on the articles from that to-do list. *The name of the podcast brand is spelled ForceCast, NOT Force-Cast, Forcecast, or Force-cast. Please do not use a hyphen in the name and always capitalize the F'' and the second ''C. *When linking to articles, pay attention to upper- and lowercase letters. Inline links and page URLs are case sensitive, which means http://forcecast.wikia.com/wiki/What's_new_in_the_EU? does not go to What's New In The EU?. (Unless you manually create a redirect by editing the incorrectly-named page and writing #redirect Correct page name.) With this in mind, ensure that capitalization is correct when you are creating links. *This one should be obvious: Use proper spelling and grammar. It is much easier to read a wiki article (or any block of text) if the syntax, grammar, and spelling don't distract you from focusing on the meaning. *The ForceCast (the podcast network) should not be confused with The Weekly ForceCast (its flagship program). Make sure that you refer (and link) to the correct entity. Brief guide to formatting *'Bold' = Bold *''Italics'' = Italics *Red text with white background = Red text with white background (list of colors available here) * Section heading = Section heading like "General editing tips" above * Section subheading = Section subheading like "Brief guide to formatting" above *The ForceCast = The ForceCast (link to a page on this wiki) *The ForceCast = The ForceCast (link to an external page with a label) *http://www.forcecast.net/ = http://www.forcecast.net/ (link to an external page without a label) * = Images To upload a picture for an article, go here. Do not upload photos or any other media unless it is specifically for use on a ForceCast Wiki article. Follow these image uploading guidelines: *If the image is of a person, note that in the Summary field. Link to their article by using double brackets around their name. *If you took the photo yourself, it might be a good idea to note that under Licensing. Otherwise, you can leave that menu alone. *'Important: Choose a good destination filename.' If the image you are about to upload is saved on your computer as "file_image_252699.jpg", you don't have to rename it on your computer before you upload it, but you must give it a new name (without changing the extension) that it will take once it uploads to the Wiki. Episode page layout When you create an article for a new episode of a ForceCast program, please ensure that its format conforms to the template for that program. For example, episodes of The Weekly ForceCast should look like this. Episodes of The Clone Wars Roundtable should look like this. Click "Edit" on an existing episode page, copy its layout, and paste that layout into your new page. Ensure that you are using the proper naming convention (as displayed in an existing article) for your new episode page. Person page layout "Person pages," for lack of a better term, are articles about individuals. These could be hosts, guests, friends of the show, or other people related to The ForceCast. For these pages, the following information is required: *First and last name. *Relevance to The ForceCast. *State where they live. Ideally this would include the general region of the state, i.e. "western Maine or "outside of Chicago." *Photo headshot. See the "people photos" image category for good examples. They should be right-aligned with a size of 200px. If you create a new page by clicking a red link, you will have an example image added to the page automatically. It will look like this: You just need to change the filename and image size. In addition to these requirements, it is a good idea to add any other noteworthy information, particularly about their involvement in the general Star Wars community.